Unwilling Tyrant Queen
by saralinn
Summary: ClaireXWesker - M rated for later on- What would happen when the woman that fought bioterrorism becomes the queen of BOW's. Hiatus due to writers block.
1. The Problem

_I do not own any of the this wonderful franchise, that joy belongs to capcom._

_(Claire X Wesker) post veronica as if re5 never happened (cause it was BS, wesker should never have died)_

Red eyes staring at me from behind black sunglasses, his hand around my neck. being manhandled and kick in the head. Claire's eyes shot open.

"Again!" god it was the 5 time she was woken up by the nightmare that was her memories from the island. She had lost a friend who could have been more if he had survived and that was the night that left her marked for the rest of her life. She was infected, Alexia made sure of that before she got stuck to the wall under the stairs. Claire looked at the clock. "5 am... the nightmares are waking me up earlier and earlier. I am going to need to tell them when I go back in today." She had to check in daily with the BSAA after she found out she was infected. They were trying to find a cure for her. The best the best they could do right now was a suppressant to keep her from mutating after they found out that her once brown eyes had turned a mixture of silver and red.

Claire walked down stairs and made herself a cup of coffee, not that she needed it but because she liked the calming effect it had on her. After her coffee she got dressed in some red and black workout clothes and went for a jog. normal people would call it a run but with her new condition it was slow. when she made it back to her house she had gone 10 miles and was not even sweating. sweat or not she got in the shower and got ready for the day. Claire had gotten into a habit , go to the BSAA for her check up and shot than head to the lab for them to test her new abilities than off the Tara Save to work.

Tara Save had been included in the short list of people that had the knowledge of her new "status". Because of that she was put on desk duty until she was cleared by the CDC ,BSAA and the president. They didn't want to risk a sending BOW in to a problem area. After work she would hit the private gym that the BSAA installed in her house so she didn't use her power in public. Than off to bed where the nightmares start again. This went on for months.

Until this morning, she went in to the BSAA for her check up when she noticed chris was in the chief's office. she walked in to the office and no one could look her in the eye. Chief Fox looked up at her finally. "come in Claire, we need to have a discussion." Claire looked at him but took a seat next to her brother. " so Claire, We have a problem. The scientists... they have have hit a wall. we don't know everything we need to in order to create a cure for you." Claire's eyes Started to glow. What did they mean that they couldn't make a cure? The BSAA had the best scientist in the US. legal ones at least. they had to be able to do something. She couldn't stay a monster forever. she WOULDN'T!

Chief Fox continued " We will Still be able to make the suppressant but sooner or later the effects will stop being effective. That being said you will not be able to stay in public for to much longer. we will have to contain you soon. I know its not easy to hear but I am letting you know as a courtesy to your brother. If you have any friends you would like to say goodbye to this will give you that opportunity." Were they kidding, this had to be a joke. They were going to lock her up like a criminal over something she had no control over. she refused. she would not be someone's pet project.

For right now she needed to play it cool though. That is why Chris was here to keep her under some control. " Are you sure there is no way they can cure me?" a stupid question he just said that they were giving up, but she needed to play complacent. she needed to make them think she was a weak minded little girl. "there is no way, not with what we have to work with. For what its worth I am sorry Claire. I will give you a minute to process this." Chief Fox got up and walked out of the room and Claire finally looked at her brother. he looked ashamed and defeated. "Claire... I..." The words stuck in his mouth " I swore to our parents that I would protect you. I Failed them,..." he turned his face to me tears running down his face " I failed YOU! I am so sorry. you have no idea how much I would give just to switch places with you." Chris got out of his chair and hugged her. It would have been a pleasant hug if Claires World hadn't just crashed down on her. "Chris" he pulled his head back to look in her eyes " I would let go if I were you, I don't want to hurt you." Chris let go and stepped back at the deep red glow in his baby sisters eyes. " Chief said I should say my goodbyes." she stood up and looked at chris one last time the glow softer now " Goodbye brother." she turned and walked out of the room. out of his life. or so she thought.

-X-

so i know its a bit rushed but i needed to get it out of my head before i forget any important details, i will refine it later but still would like a RxR Thanks


	2. The Plan

She lied to the Chief saying she was leaving to settle her affairs and she would let him know when she was ready for her lockdown, as she walked out of the BSAA she knew she was never coming back there. She was a human and would not be contained like a slave. what she didn't know is that from the moment she left antarctica she had a tail. And this tail just heard that she was no longer going to be free. If they were going to make their move it had to be now. The asian spy pulled out her phone and hit speed dial 1. he answered without a word. "they are going to lock her up soon, if you want to take her we need to move now." The blonde thought about it for a second " keep following her, she won't be going back to them she is going to is a Redfeld after all. they don't just give up. I will be with you within 24 hours." not waiting for an answer he hung up. he knew that he could get Claire to come with him if he approached this correctly. He could not fail. He had to have the only other sentaint Tyrant. She had to be his.

Claire went back to her house and started packing her things. Things she couldn't live without. the picture of her parent, the picture of her and chris at her graduation. they were the most important things she owned. they represented the only people in this world that loved her. with the pictures tucked in between her cloths she grabbed the keys to her bike. she loved it,but it wasn't a work car so chris helped her pick out a nice 2 door and put her pride and joy in the graege.

Those days were over. she would not be contained again. not by a 2 door, not by the BSAA, and not by her brother. never again! she put her pack in the storage under her seat and started her bike. she pulled out of her garage and headed to the highway. a half an hour later she found that she was being followed. she thought it might be the BSAA so she headed toward DC, make the BSAA think she was going to say goodbye to leon. He hadn't seen her in awhile but he knew of her condition and was sympathetic. Claire thought about it and pulled off the road. she pulled out her phone and called leon.

"Claire? what do I owe this pleasure too?" smooth as always leon. " hey Leon, I need to come see you are you in DC still?" she knew he lived there but was rarely home. Always on a mission " I actually am not home but if you want you can crash there. I will be home tomorrow afternoon."That was great he wouldn't be home and she could sneak out of his house and lose the BSAA tail before he even got home."That would be great as i am already on the road, I was lost in thought and forgot to call before leaving." hopefully he believes her lie " My my Claire Redfield, Forgetting things, hell must have frozen over." he called playfully over the phone "hey rookie, play nice or i will have to punish you." she was being playful back. trying to cover the stress that she was feeling. "ok ok, I will see you tomorrow. You should still have the spare key, if not there is another one under the back deck. got to get back to my mission. laters Claire." Claire smiled, he fell for the lie. " see you tomorrow leon." She hung up and got back on the road.

the person that was following still behind her as they pulled off at the same time she did. 4 hours later she pulled up to leons little townhouse that the government was paying for. it pays to work for the president, free housing, food and travel expenses. all he has to do is be at there every beck and call... nevermind that would suck. she grabbed her bag out of the storage under her seat. she would have to run from here if is was to get away from her tail so the bike would have to stay. she trusted leon to take care of it for her. she would leave him a note before she leaves. explain everything that is happening and her hope to find a person that could cure her outside of what the BSAA was willing to do. but first a hot shower and a nap. why waste this opportunity she wouldn't have many soon. she had fake passports and IDs but Chris knew most of them so showers and breaks would be few and far between.

Claire opened the door with her key, making a mental note to leave it behind when she ran. when she turned on the lights she saw he was having a drink before he left in a hurry for his mission this time as a half full cup of bourbon was sitting on the coffee table. normally Claire would help him finish it but she wanted to be clear headed when she ran. instead she walked down the hall to the spare room that leon kept ready in case she ever dropped by. she was his best friend even if he wanted more than that. she dropped her bag on the bed and grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. after a hot shower she walked back to her room and laid down. trying to think about how this day went so wrong so quickly. she set a alarm on her phone and turned out the light not wanting to deal with all the problems that transpired.

-X-

i did some edits before uploading it to try and fix the formatting issues hope it works


	3. the escape

The nightmare was different today instead of the beating he gave her running through her head it was the moment he said that she was still of some use to him. the words, the look in his eyes, they all gave her the creeps. why did he say it that way?  
Did he have a idea of what alexa was planning to do to her? why did it keep repeating? she finally shot up out of bed.

"shit what the hell is up with that?" she said to herself while trying to shake it out of her head. she looked at her phone. well atleast i got more sleep than normal. it was 6:30. a half hour earlier than her alarm but it was better than 5 or earlier. she figured that she would help herself to some of leons coffee and start her prep for leaving.

A hour and a half later she was ready. letter wrote, key left on top of it, a bunch of food borrowed from him and a better backpack for her stuff on her turned around and dropped her bikes key on the counter for him as well and looked out the window for her "friend" to see what direction she should take to get away. she couldn't see anyone and the only bike she saw was a red one parked next to a black sudan a few houses away.

That couldn't be them, BSAA doesn't supply hot rod red bikes to their agents. without anyone in sight she opened the door to leave only for what anyone else would call a breeze flew past her. She knew better. she quickly turned around to see the one and only albert wesker sitting on Leons chair looking at the glass of alcohol. "I hope you weren't drinking this swill, its a horrible year." "WESKER! What are you doing here?" Claire brought her arms up, preparing to fight.

"Calm yourself my dear, I am here to offer you something you really want. of course there will be a cost but I am sure you won't mind." he set the glass down as Claire got out of a fighting position, still tense but not going to throw the first punch."What do you have that I could possibly want?" her eyes glowing red with a hint of silver. "Freedom! weather it be from the vires or from the people that wish to contain the majesty that is you. you can decide."

Claire stood there awe struck "you have a cure?!" Wesker smirked he had her hooked now " I don't yet but if you come with me I have the knowledge and skill to create it for you. I also know you don't have many options as the BSAA called leon last night after you did. they are on there way here right now to collect you as you didn't check in with them this morning. They think that you have lost control already."  
Just as he said that she heard sirens going of to try to clear the area. they thought that she was going to fight them and wanted to get the civilians out of the area.

"Fine it looks like I am out of time, I will come with you but if I don't like your price I will leave." she looked him straight in the eyes, her red silver to his red gold. " My dear, you don't have many options as you have no money and few possessions. no scientist will work for you without pay, I mean even I have a price. but if you insist fine. We will have to run. I don't think we will make it out of here in my car. you nor i would be let passed the checkpoints now in place." with that wesker stepped out back door with Claire following behind. Willingly following her brothers nemesis. 2 days ago she would never believe that she would ever be in this situation.


	4. The arrival

After a 3 hours of running Wesker pulled out a his phone and called for a chopper to pick up up. we were in the middle of nowhere.  
Wesker just corrected me."We are in northern Minnesota. We made it about halfway across the country. I figured it would be wise to take a aircraft the rest of the way as its hard to run to the middle of a great lake but landing on a landing pad from above is a bit easier."

she looked at him sideways " so you have a lab under a great lake?" he smirked again " not under one of the lakes my dear but all of the great lakes, its nearly impossible to find the entrance and it if there is a breach it is hard to get people in or out so less likely to spread and cause a outbreak. it is perfect for what we need. that reminds me, let's sew up some loose ends. hand me your cell phone." my phone? "Why do you need my phone?"

"because dear, your brother put a tracker in your phone when he hugged you at BSAA headquarters. he has always been on there side. just remember that. now my dear your phone." she looked at him. "What about all my photos and music?" "my dear I can get you anything you want for music and you photos will be saved to a memory card before I destroy it. does that calm your mind?" reluctantly she handed over her new red iphone "that costed me a small fortune... make it quick." she looked away for like a minute and flinched at the sound of the snap...

"alright now let's get to that pick up point. they should be almost there now." he turned and ran toward the lake not looking back expecting Claire to follow. Claire followed Wesker to the extraction point only to drop to her knees as soon as she stopped running. Wesker was running in front of her when she ran but was now standing behind her with a injecter that he just emptied into her neck."sorry my dear but I need this base entrance to stay secret. I will wake you when we are inside." he had grabbed her before she hit the ground and picked her up bridal style carrying her to the helicopter that had just landed.

-X-

another small chapter just to make it a full chapter uploaded this month. hope you guys are enjoying it so far. i have a few more chapters written but i still need to edit them.


	5. The Options

Waking up a few hours later Claire was groggy and pissed. Wesker had drugged her! She sat up and looked around for that asshole (a little hard as the room was shifting slightly from claire being dizzy). That is when she noticed that she was in a king sized bed with silk sheets and a canopy, all red with a black comforter and pillow cases. she looked around the room to notice that everything matched, the dresser and bed frame made of a dark wood, probably mahogany, and anything cloth was red or black. it was the most elegant room she had ever been in and terrasave had put her up in a few 4 star hotels before. Claire stood up and was still a bit dizzy. just how long had she been out? just as she was asking herself that question the door opened and Wesker walked in with a tray of food."good evening my dear, I brought you some dinner. also we have much to talk about now that you're safe."

Claire's anger renewed "how dare you drug me!" Claire tried to get up again this time she held onto the banister. "Now Claire,it was necessary for the safety of this base and I needed to get some blood sample while I was at it. That my dear is what we need to talk about." he set the food down on the side table and sat down on the bed motioning for Claire to sit next to him. When she finally stopped staring at him and sat down. all she could smell was his cologne "Claire you have a problem and I only see 2 solutions for it." he stopped to look claire in the eyes before continuing " you have almost no suppressant left in your body. the moment it is gone you will start mutating. I dont have the time to create a new suppressant and if I did it would not be effective long enough for me to cure you."

Claire looked horrified. Wesker seemed to sense this and continued before she could sink in to shock ." I did say I have 2 solutions though. 1. we put you in to a cryotube for the virus changing you finnish safely instead of turning you into a monster than cure you... approximately 15 years..." Tears started coming to her eyes she shook her head and he continued " option 2 is I take your mutation in to my hands and you become a true tyrant like me without the unsightly mutations, you would look just as you do now but be more powerful, faster, better senses. you would be enhanced but you would never be able to be cured. you would still be you,but just more. there is a down side to option 1 if you chose it your family and friends would forget you, and if they didn't you would still be a fugitive. you could never go home in any of these options. and of course there is still the COST for this help." she just glared at him "Price,PRICE! I AM PAYING A HEAVY PRICE ALREADY, I AM NEVER GOING TO SEE MY FAMILY OR FRIENDS AGAIN OR I AM LOSING MY LIFE. WHAT PRICE COULD BE HIGHER!" she screamed at him through the tears. her eyes a dark red with bright silver flakes

" My price is a small one in compare to the options you have. I simply want you to stay with me. no matter which option you take I want you with me. You ARE the most compelling and beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I would like you to join me as a companion and maybe more but only if you want that." She was stunned, Wesker THE man that got everything he ever wanted was asking her to join him. not forcing her but asking. And on top of that he had called her beautiful. I mean don't get me wrong Claire was good looking but she never thought that of herself. she thought she was much too tomboyish to be beautiful. "If I become a tyrant I will be come like you?" she whispered even though it was more of a statement than a question. Wesker reached out his hand to rest it on hers "yes my dear one, you would be just like me. you would have someone just like you in this world. someone that you could ask about anything you may be feeling. but you must decide soon as you are almost out of time." Without even needing to think much about it she already knew what she was going to do. he had been honest with her from the first moment he had spoken to her. her family and Friends had all betrayed her to the BSAA. they did not deserve her but when she choose this option she knew that she would eventually see them again on opposite sides of the battlefield.

-X-

The man, the myth, the Tyrant...ASKED for claire to join him... something is fishy! I can't wait for you guys to know!


	6. The wait

"I pick option 2." Claire's eyes gleamed bright red as the words fell out of her mouth almost as soon as he finished talking. "Now what do we need to do?" trying to show determination even though she was terrified "Well my dear we will need to take you down to the lab than we will proceed after the suppressant is out of your system. if we go now we should make it to the lab in time to get blood samples before we proceed."

Wesker stood up and gave Claire his hand to help her up. it was going to be close if they wasted any more time she would need to be changed before they even made it to the lab. Together the ran at Claire's top speed to the labs. he had her take her jacket off and sit on the table. "Bring up all monitors and record everything that happens. this will be the first time we will get to study the transformation." he said into the air. claire looked at him wondering how to turn on monitors as she was the only person in the room besides him. suddenly a projection of a little girl appeared in the room. claire blushed but was thankful the projection showed up before she said anything about not knowing how to. "all systems recording, monitors all on and ready. we are ready to begin sir." and with that she disappeared as quickly as she arrived.

Claire looked at wesker confused " Thats the red queen, she is the AI that runs this facility. I figured that you would not want people looking at you in your transformative state so I am recording it and will make notes for the scientists to read after. we have to protect your modesty after all." he answered her look with a smirk. " what are you going to have me laying out on this table naked or something?" she commented back not sure she wanted Wesker to see her naked. "not naked presay but you will be a bit exposed. now enough pleasantries I can't wait much longer and I must explain why I am doing what I am so you won't hate me later." he just finished taking her blood while they were talking. claire didn't even feel the poke of the needle " you are going to want to lay down claire and if you really are attached to that shirt you may want to take it off." Claire went to lift her shirt over her head and suddenly there was a hand through her chest. " sorry my dear one, but it has to be a surprise attack or this wont work. you would have fought back and than it would have been to late. you see to become a full tyrant you have to die in a violent way. that is why I changed and no one else did in our experiments." Claire's eyes glossing over looking less red and more purple. she looked at him with bloody tears running down her face "Dont worry my dear you will recover. it takes the excess virus from the mutation to fix the damage, so no mutation only healing happens. you will wake in a day or two when the damage is fixed but you will no longer be alive. it will stop your heart. just as mine did so many years ago." he walked closer to her and brushed her hair out of her face. " don't fight it my lovely Claire, you are not dying you are being reborn. Let go of your mortal coil and become the goddess you were meant to be. I will not leave your side, I will be here for you when you wake." and with one last struggling breath the Claire that everyone knew died

She would be reborn in to a goddess of untold power.

it was 2 hours after Wesker killed Claire before there was any movement by the virse, "Sir, it seems we are starting to get a reaction from the T-veronica. it seems to have decided that it will heal her instead of consume her. the last sample of her blood shows clotting and a massive amount of white cells. it seems it is trying to optimize her physic first before fixing her damage. her hair has no split ends anymore she had perfect nail shape and thickness, not to mention her bust size has..." Wesker interrupted the red queen "I said I would let her keep her modesty thank you. if she chooses to tell me her size that is when I will find that measurement out."

He turned to look at her again. she was so pail. although that is what happens when you have a hole in your chest, you lose all your blood. but he did notice that the ends of the wound were starting to turn pink indicating that she was healing. If they were lucky she would be back with them in 12 hours not 24. "she is amazing, she exceeds all my hopes for her. she will be a goddess, MY goddess to stand by my side as the world that scorned us burns." he spoke to himself as he went about cleaning up all the blood around her and clean her wound. "take her measurements and send them to a taylor I want anything... no... everything that will flatter her figure. use the black card." he told the red queen not taking his eyes from Claire."yes sir"

Was the only answer he got back not that he was listening, he was left alone with his goddess. his mind made a note that if she ever asked for anything he would give it to her if it was in his power to give. But now that his goddess sleeps he needed to get back to work. he finished cleaning her wounds and went back to his laptop, keeping his promise and staying with her.

-X-

I am so happy with how you guys have been liking my writing. i am trying to keep the chapters coming. got stuck on some good stuff coming up but i think it will be worth all the trouble.


End file.
